1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets for photographic cameras, and more particularly, to such brackets that are adapted to carry photographic accessories that would have to be uncomfortably carried by a user on different parts of his or her body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the present invention is an advance over other bracket systems used at the present time. The conventional bracket assemblies for cameras do not include battery power packs and typically a user carries them in a pouch. Also, the present invention provides for the mounting of a modeling light which is another accessory frequently used by professional photographers. The claimed device permits a user to move the modeling light and flash to different cooperative positions with respect to the camera lens and object. This invention discloses and claims an effective combination of several bracket and holding members that combine camera, flash, modeling light and a battery power pack in a single structure, thereby permitting a user to concentrate more in his or her job rather than juggling these components and possibly damaging them.